Hidden Secrets
by Tynkerbell
Summary: What happens six year, what's going on with draco and harry deals with the prophecy. rated pg13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Secrets

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I can only wish I write a story were people have to write this stupid note!

The summer had ended rapidly and students soon found themselves back at Hogwarts before they knew it. With OWL's over the sixth years had started taking their courses that would make their career. Harry, Ron and Herminoe were studying to become aurours and Dumbledore expected great things from his favourite trio. 

"Oh, I don't think I can survive two more years of school Harry," moaned Hermione Granger, "I'm about to tare my hair out if teacher's mention NEWTS ONE more time!"

"Hermione, please your flying through all these classes and me and Harry are just scraping through potions by copying your essays! All I can say is I'm glad we've still got Mr. Centaur over Trelawney for divination!" replied Ron Weasly. 

"Well I'm going to go find a empty classroom to practice that new charm spell. You guys had better stay here to finish your Potion's essay or you'll have three more years of school left!" with this last comment the bushy haired girl known as Hermione exited the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry turned to each other and rolled their eyes. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out parchment.

"Oi, Ron can I borrow a pen mine my last one broke during Transfiguration. I'm going to have to go to Hogsmede next weekend to buy some more," asked Harry.

"I suppose so, if you give me some parchment I ripped my last sheet," blushed Ron, "I forgot that trip to Hogsmede is coming up. Planning to spend it with someone special?" Ron asked slyly. Harry shot Ron a nasty look.

"No, actually I was going to spend it with my bestest bud Ronald Weasley,"laughed Harry. Ron whacked Harry on the shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione poked her head into a dark classroom and looked around.

"Empty! Good no lovebirds," she shuddered remembering the last supposed 'empty' classroom. She closed the door behind her and placed an extra cushion onto a chair and walked a little ways away then turned around to face the cushion.

"Pyrothisamus," she called. The cushion burst into flames. A smile crept up her face. She walked towards the pillow and with a flick of her wand extinguished the last few embers. The cushion gave birth to another with another flick of her wand. She heard the door creak open, "Sorry this classroom is occupied and-"

"Hullo Granger, fancy meeting you here," cutoff a voice.

To be continued.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Okies, well I'm going to write the second chapter and see if there is ANY reviews! K people r&r! Cheers!

Hermione whipped around to face the almost white haired boy. His face was sneering at her looking at her as if she was dragon dung on his shoe. "Malfoy, I suggest you leave now," Hermione threatened. Her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Or what? You filthy mudblood," Draco's words were slurred together angrily. He rose his wand and before Hermione could react, he called an incantation and had her wand in his palm. "Listen here girl, I don't like your tone and I'd like some bloody well respect!" he took a step forward. "Corruillos," he cried. Hermione began to cry out in despair, her feet were stuck to the ground and she was unable to move them. "Shh, quiet now, I can't have you screaming now can I?" he drawled, pointing his wand at her agin, "Silienceo!" Her eyes widened and she began trying to claw at Malfoy, like a wild animal. He staggered towards her and grabbed her hands. He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. She could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

'He must have pilfered it from the kitchen,' Hermione decided. Her eyes widened and she could no longer breath. At last Malfoy let her breath. He slapped her face and began cursing her.

"Look what you've made me do, you little pig!" he spat at her face. He began roaring and turned to her again, "I swear if you tell a soul I'll kill you and your family, mudblood! And your bloody muggle family won't be able to stop me!" 

The door burst open and Neville Longbottom stumbled in wand raised. "You better stop right now Malfoy or you'll be sorry!" stuttered the pudgy sixth year. Neville was also in Gryffindor and a good friend to Hermione as she had tutored him in Potions often.

"Or what fat ass? Your old hag of a grandmother will send me a howler," he laughed.

"Ritisomo!" called Neville and Draco had stumbled to the ground. Neville had placed his boot on Draco's chest and leaned over. "I suggest you give me Ms. Granger's wand now," he commanded, a short lived burst of confidence had risen up in the rather forgetful boy. Draco placed Hermione's wand in his palm and when Neville turned to look to see if Hermione was okay and Draco half ran half stumbled out of the classroom. 

Neville cursed and turned to Hermione, "Okay, Hermione I think I remember how to fix you," he said rather nervously. Hermione winced as Neville called out a spell but was relieved when she could once again move and talk. She began to sob and hugged Neville tightly.

"Oh God! I had no idea what he was going to do, he was drunk and had my wand!" he sobbed, "he kissed me and slapped me. I've never been afraid of Malfoy till that moment. I thought he might kill me." She gingerly touched her cheek were Malfoy had slapped her and could feel the sting. 

"Don't worry Hermione, let's just get you up to the common room and figure out what to do," Neville suggested. Hermione nodded and they headed to the Gryffindor common room. 

To be continued 


	3. Hidden Secrets Chapter 3

Hidden Secrets

Author's Note: Okies here it is, third chapter, it's gearing up for the big stuff don't worry! Cheers! R&R!

Harry and Ron looked at entrance way to the Gryffindor common room during a rather exciting game of wizard chess. Neville stumbled in pulling in Hermione, her free hand clutching her cheek. Harry stood up and half ran half walked to Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong with your face?" he said trying to pull her hand away. With this Ron stood up and walked over concerned as he realized what Harry had said. 

"Don't! It's nothing," she said glancing around the common room, several eyes were turned to the trio. She turned to Neville, "Thank you Neville, but I think I want to talk to Harry and Ron alone k?" 

"Well, if your sure your okay..." replied Neville.

"I'm okay now, thanks to you," she smiled weakly. Neville nodded and went to talk to Ginny who was doing some homework, looking back unsure. Hermione pulled Ron and Harry to a private corner and looked around nervously.

"Come now Hermione, you can tell us," urged Ron.

"I know I can, it's just that I'm not quite sure myself really," Hermione said, "I was in an empty classroom, and Malfoy walked in. He hexed me so I was stuck to the ground and he got my wand. He was drunk, I'm sure now. He came and -" She stopped and looked at Harry, his brow furrowed and he was listening intently. "and he kissed me, then he started threatening me I thought he was going to hurt me."

Ron's face was now a deep purple and he spoke, "That filthy pig kissed you? I want to hurt the jerk, just slam him against a wall!" Ron said his voice rasing with every word.

"Ron! Keep your voice down people are looking," Harry said, "We'll just tell McGonagal or Dumbeldore!" Ron nodded in agreement.

"I - I can't" Ron and Harry looked astonished. "He, I dunno was frightened after he kissed me it was like he was woken from a fog, he was scared, I want to find out why first." Now Harry and Ron were perplexed.

"Just how do you suppose we do that?" asked Ron.

"The same way we did second year. But this time it will go alright, no whiskers," she smiled unsure. 

"Come on Harry, you don't really want to do this again?" Harry shrugged.

"If she wants it's her decision and I'm gonna stick with her," shrugged Harry.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed," replied Hermione. Ron and Harry watched her head up stairs.

"Harry, it's seven thirty," whispered Ron as they watched her head up the stairs. "I still think we should tell Dumbeldore," mumbled Ron. Harry just nodded and was silent watching his friend stumble up the stairs. A loud bang came from the corner, Harry rolled his eyes, a new order of Weasley Whizzes. The fireworks light up the common room and Harry and Ron half-heartedly retuned to their chess game.

To be continued. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Hidden Secrets - Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings charterers, wouldn't it be cool if I did? Well on with the story. R&R Cheers!

Hermione opened the door to her dormitory and sank into her bed, her thoughts swirled around making no sense only causing her to feel extremely exhausted. She set down her wand and picked up her hand mirror and gazed into it, hoping it could tell her what had happened.

"Cheer up sweetie life can't be all bad!" chirped the hand mirror, she set it down and sunk into bed praying her fellow dormmates wouldn't be bothering her a few hours. She dozed waking now and then to see Malfoy's face over her.

"What possessed Malfoy to do this?" she pondered, "In the wake of the war his father must loath wizard's with muggle parents even more and Draco is his puppet." She sighed imagining Ron's angry face, she knew he liked her and she could just imagine how he was ranting over the fact Malfoy kissed her. Hermione knew that Draco was not himself and sighed imagining the work a head she had with the polyjuice potion, but she just had to know maybe it had something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione shivered remembering the night in the Ministry of Magic when her life had almost ended. At least now the Oder and Dumbeldore could work with the ministry. Fudge had resigned during the summer and the new minister was Amelia Bones, she had all Aurora's following Dumbeldore's lead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Avada," replied Malfoy to the portrait that guarded the Slytherin Common Room. He stalked into the room and strode towards Crabbe and Goyle who were stealing pastries from someone's unguarded school bag. "Oi, Crabbe Goyle come here."

"What do ya want Draco?"

"Well if you two morons could stop stuffing your face and listen I'll tell you" he snapped. The gorilla like boys swallowed and looked at Malfoy hopefully, like trained puppies. "I think we need find out were our fellow students loyalty lay. With the dark lord or the old fool. We need to put mudbloods and the half humans back in their place. Especially the little cow Granger."

"How do you suppose we go bout that Draco?" asked Goyle eagerly, "Cause our Dad's told us to lay low til Potter's out of the way."

"We will. We'll just through a little party for the followers of the Dark Lord, a little get together," Draco chuckled.

"Okay we'll help ya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do ya 'spose the Oder's up to now?" whispered Ron. Harry and Ron had retreated to a quiet corner since Hermione had told then what had happened and her plan. After giving up on chess they felt the need to talk in private with out people using extendable ears's to listen to their conversation.

"Dunno, haven't really talked to the Oder since his funeral this summer," replied Harry. Ron bowed his head remembering as he had been invited too. Harry saw no point to a funeral when their was no body.

"Closure Harry," Remus had said to his question, his eyes far off and wandering. Harry had turned away seeing Remus reminded him to much of Sirus. 

Ron's head was bowed and he had muttered, "Oh," in reply. "Wonder how much Malfoy is gonna spill to us, I don't get why the bastard returned to school. Everyone saw his Dad at the ministry that night."

"His Dad's arrogant, figures Voldermort - Ron it's a fricken name! Is gonna blow Dumbeldore to pieces," replied Harry ignoring the pain he felt when he lied to Ron, he knew why Malfoy was in school to keep an eye on him. Ever since he had heard the prophecy he had felt angry. Now he had to feel guilty for not telling Ron and Hermione he supposed. "We'll find out in a month I guess.

To be continued and thanks to Numair's Dane for reviewing. Go barenaked ladies!

  
  



	5. Hidden Secrets Chapter Five

**Hidden Secrets - Chapter Five**

**Author's Note:** I've been extremely lazy and have abandoned this story for quite sometime, I feel it is my duty to update it!

"Nobody cares, about poor simpering Moaning Myrtle! Just because I'm dead!" screeched Moaning Myrtle.

"I swear if she says something one more time I'm going to try and lock her in a toilet," spat Ron, as he watched Myrtle glide around the bathroom wrecking havoc. Hermione only shook her head and began to measure lacewing flies into the cauldron.

"Harry, did you have any trouble getting the boomslang? I don't want you to be expelled, and Snape still suspects us in second year and all that," Hermione asked anxiously. Harry smirked and produced the boomslang from inside his pocket. Hermione's face broke into a smile as she took the boomslang from him.

"How'd you do it? Don't he have some extra security measures? The old bloke is paranoid," Ron said.

"Got Ginny to set off some dungbombs in the basement, leant her my cloak, so she was alright," laughed Harry. Hermione looked stricken, and began to open her mouth to speak when Harry cut her off. "She asked why, but I said I couldn't tell her and then she decided to do it any ways, as it would drive Filch and Snape both mad." Ron smiled, proud of the youngest of the Weasley Clan.

Since Hermione's experience with Malfoy in the empty classroom, she has been working like a zombie, on the polyjuice potion, the only thing left to do was wait. Myrtle was proving to yet again to be a valuable guard.

"Oi, Hermione who are you going as? I mean I don't think you want whiskers again," Harry took the time to elbow him firmly in the ribs, "Harry, I was just asking!" Hermione shot Ron a venomous look and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, I got you and Ron Crabbe and Goyle's hair again, I will be going as Pansy because Draco is used to that wretched girl fainting all over him," Hermione announced, "Tomorrow after dinner we'll use the same approach as last time and Dean promised to distract Pansy. I have no clue how he's going to manage that but I said if he did I'd help him with his homework, this week."

"At last 'Mione your talents offer use to us," Ron chuckled. Hermione stood up, cleaned up the washroom and stalked out of the washroom. Harry watched her retreating back and shook his head.

"Mate, you need a new approach," Harry said.

"What do you mean? Approach for what?"

"You know perfectly well, you big git," Harry stood up and headed out of the washroom. Ron stood there a few minutes then ran to catch up with Harry.

****

"Hermione, I love your home cooking," chuckled Harry as he eyed the cupcake in his hand. The cakes, were loaded with a sleeping draught. The Great Hall slowly began to empty, at last the gorilla like boys exited the Hall. Harry and Ron remained hidden behind a statue, and levitated the chocolate cakes. Elbowing Goyle, Crabbe spotted the cakes and grunted. The ran towards the cakes as fast as they could waddle stuffing their face's eagerly. With a thud they were knocked semi unconscious.

"The gits will wake up and probably be like, 'Gee Goyle remember the last time we ate hovering cakes?' Idiots," Ron laughed. They dragged the two oafs into a broom closet, stripping them of their clothes and shoes. They sprinted to the girl's lavatories, to meet Hermione who was ready and waiting, three goblets sitting in front of her.

"Do you have their hair?" she asked. They presented the hairs and she added them to the goblets. "Cheers then." Knocking goblets they swigged down the vile brew. Feeling the change they ran to the stalls.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry called out. Emerging from the stalls were Crabbe and Pansy staring at Harry. Chuckling, he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" cried Hermione, as she slipped on her shoes, "I just want to see." She ran her fingers on face and laughed.

"'Mione let's go!" Ron whined.

"Oh, alright. Does she ever have acne problems!" she remarked, Harry and Ron stared, "I made a stronger dose we have an hour." They headed down the hall making their way to the dungeons. They came across Neville, who cringed as they walked by.

"Hallo!" Harry/Goyle called at him. Neville stared gaping as the trio descended into the dungeons.

"Do we know where were going," hissed Hermione.

"We've been here before."

"What about the password?"

"We'll wait for someone to come by!" Harry elbowed Ron and Hermione out of the way.

"It's something arrogant like, 'Down with mudbloods,' Harry said as the painting swung open. They stood open mouth unbelieving.

"Stuck up idiots," Muttered Ron as they entered the common room. Hermione wrinkled her nose as she looked around. She leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Pansy, why are you wasting your time with those two morons?" drawled an all to familiar voice.

**A/N:** well there you go, a half arse cliffy smiles Now click that review button. Oh, and if reviewers want, I'll advertise their story, if they advertise mine kind of thing. So let me know when you review! Oh, a beta would be nice!


End file.
